Some Time in the Water
by Random Ass Shit
Summary: The two brothers could finally stop running. They could finally relax.


A Naked Ass

The day was quiet. The two brothers had a restful sleep, not being  
>chased by crazy villagers. They had been running for some time, trying<br>to keep away from Stryker and other cities they wander into.

They had stolen a tent and some supplies from some random couple, and  
>had found a site near a waterfall. They were far enough inland so that<br>no one could find them. They had set up the tent in the night, working  
>silently and diligently. Victor wandered off to gather food and<br>firewood. They had settled in for the night, sharing the tent. Victor  
>had made himself comfortable, his brother snoozing away on his chest.<p>

Logan woke up early the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes,  
>looking up to see his slumbering face. Logan smiled. He liked it<br>better when Victor was calm like this. There was no bloodlust in him,  
>no fear, no anger. Just Victor. Logan looked at the older feral's<br>face. Victors expression was peaceful, no wrinkles on his forehead.

Logan snapped out of his thoughts. He attempted to sit up, but has  
>hindered by a strong arm around his waist. He suddenly realized he was<br>still sprawled across his brother's body. he tried to move Victors arm,  
>but said arm simply tightened around his waist. The hand attached to<br>said arm had wandered down to Logan's pert ass, creeping along.

Logan squeaked as his ass was squeezed. Unknown to him, Victor had a  
>small smirk on his face. Logan blushed as his butt was squeezed a few<br>more times, then released. He grumbled, crawling off his brother. He  
>crawled out of the tent, stretching and breathing in the fresh<br>mountain air. He groaned, relieving the tension in his body. He looked  
>around, observing his surroundings.<p>

He smirked as he spotted the waterfall. He stripped what clothes he  
>had on, and did a cannon ball into the water. He let out a loud<br>"Whoohoo!" when he leaped. He landed in the cold water, resurfacing  
>quickly. He shivered, and pushed his hair out of his face. He swam<br>back and forth, enjoying the feeling of the water.

Victor had decided to get his lazy ass up when he heard his brother  
>splash into the water. He ambled out of the tent, walking slowly to<br>the edge of the lake. He immediately was shot out of his sleepy stupor  
>when he spotted his brother in the middle if the lake. An evil grin<br>had made its way onto the older feral's face. Said feral stripped,  
>threw his clothes on a nearby rock, and silently slipped into the<br>lake. he swam to his brother, Logan never suspecting a thing. Victor  
>swam under his little brother, and pulled him under.<p>

Logan was taken by surprise when he was suddenly yanked under the  
>water. Spotting his brother down by his ankle, grinning madly, the<br>adamantium injected mutant viciously kicked his brother in the face,  
>not breaking anything, just aiming to hurt. Victor was unfazed,<br>pulling his brother down more. Logan fought his way free, and  
>resurfaced, gasping for air. Victor soon followed, breathing deeply.<p>

Victor suddenly noticed the floating ass in front of him, and smirked.  
>He dragged his brother, and brought him flush to his chest. Logan<br>turned his head, looking at Victor with wary eyes. Victor smiled  
>softly, and captured his brother's lips. The kiss was soft, and kind,<br>unlike the two who had started the kiss. Logan smiled in the kiss. He  
>pressed a little harder, grinding against his mate.<p>

Victor smiled at the eagerness of his mate. He kissed him harder,  
>rubbing his cock in the cleft of his brother's ass. Said brother<br>moaned, the head of the erect cock gently rubbing his hole. Victor  
>flipped him around so that they were face to face. Logan grabbed<br>Victors head and continued to kiss him, pushing his tongue into his  
>brother's mouth. He mewed as his he felt Victors cock nearly<br>penetrating him, the cold water quarreling with the heat that they  
>were giving off.<p>

Logan moaned deeply as he felt his brother push in, the cold water  
>being pushed in too. He clenched his ass, feeling the hard cock and<br>the water. He was jolted out of his pleasure induced coma when Victor  
>bit his shoulder. He held his brothers head to his chest, looking at<br>him with love. Victor smiled, and stretched up to place a small kiss  
>on his brother's neck.<p>

Victor was thrusting as hard as he could, thoroughly enjoying the tight  
>heat his brother provided. He breathed deeply, inhaling his brother's<br>scent. He looked at his mate. Panting, whimpering, and holding in  
>tightly. His cheeks were flushed, his lips parted, struggling for air.<p>

Victor was close. He buried his face into the space between Logan's  
>neck and shoulder, and rutted against his brother one last time. He<br>groaned as he felt his mate tighten around his cock, milking him as  
>his cum flooded Logan's insides. Logan keened, his ass being filled<br>with his brothers cum. he shivered as the cold water mixed with the  
>hot cum. Victor pulled out of him, sighing in content.<p>

Words were not needed. The two brothers simply looked at each other.  
>Smiled. And exchanged one more kiss. They stayed in the water, in each<br>others arms.


End file.
